Feathery Love
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Dark has a great way to show Daisuke how much he means to him. Instead of buy or in Dark's case steal a gift. He decides to make one by hand. He hopes the other will love his gift.


**Arashi: Here is my next attempt at Daisuke/Dark. This fic is completely Au so it doesn't follow Anime or Manga at all. This is a request fic for DarkAngel048 **

**Disclaimer- I don't own D.N. Angel since it rightfully belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

Summary: Dark has a great way to show Daisuke how much he means to him. Instead of buy or in Dark's case steal a gift. He decides to make one by hand. He hopes the other will love his gift.

* * *

  
Feathery Love

Violet eyes stares into the crimson one of the shorter mans. The smirk touching the Phantom Thief's lips driving the small one crazy. In the young man's hand's a simple gift that got his heart as soon he saw it. A simple picture frame with violet and purple feathers surrounding it that took Dark some time to work on. In fine gold ink made with glitter, the man's name, Daisuke on it.

"How did you think of this?" The man asks softly.

Dark shrugs answering truthfully. "I didn't know what to get you for our anniversary but figure you would love a hand made gift then a bought or stolen one."

Daisuke smiles gratefully ponder touching the feathers loving the gift. He has a couple of request to ask of the other. "Will you tell me how made it?" He whispers shyly blush a dark red.

Dark nods beginning to explain his rough week of making the present for their three year anniversary since they started dating.

-A week earlier-

Dark bangs his head on the wall thinking. What is he going to give Daisuke for their anniversary? Last time it was a bouquet of roses or a Teddy bear that plays their song of their first dance. The boy has everything he wants. This time it has to be special.

He grimaces tossing out the idea of stealing something to be use as a gift. A strange idea hits him. He could make the gift. All he needs is a picture frame some glue and fathers besides some gold glitter or something. He has a photo of Daisuke and himself standing together with his arms around him with the sunset besides the fireworks. He grins dashing to the store thinking, 'How hard could it be?' How wrong he is.

Once arriving to the house Dark sets the things on the table sorting them in piles. The mix of color feathers to one side deciding which color to use later on. He sets down the glue bottle near the couple bottles of gold glitter. He couldn't resist the shiny and he knows its completely out of character for him but its for Daisuke who means everything to him. While the photo he chose he put to one side glancing around noticing a note on the fridge.

_Dark _

_We won't be home for a couple of days. Daisuke is with us for a time of relaxation so you can work on his gift. Please make my baby happy or its your head! We do consider you part of the family Dark so don't destroy the house while we're gone and have fun._

_Emiko_

Dark sweat drops reading the note not really offended at all. Rather the opposite he's relieve to know Daisuke won't find the gift he's making. Ok about not destroy the house isn't his fault. How was he supposed to know not to place foil in the microwave. That's a complete accident and he bought a new microwave Emiko like from the store. In reality he stole it to keep her from yelling at him. Besides one of the few times he actually fears the woman while his love is laughing his head off watching this happen.

Dark smiles a wistful smile gazing at note thinking of his gift for Daisuke. He sets to work separating the multi-color feathers into smaller piles of their colors, Red, black, purple, greens, yellows, silvers, etc. He yawns feeling tired eyes droop letting his head rest on the table not once realizing he spilt some glue on his hands or the few couple of feathers attach to it.

* * *

  
Dark wakes up seeing his hand have feathers of variety of colors. He groans trying to tug the annoying things off only to yelp in pain. He scowls seeing its glue to his hand. He gets off the chair shoulders sore from slumping over for the whole night. He turns the water on grabbing a sponge and soap to help only to have the sponge attach. He grumbles softly under his breath. This isn't his day.

Only to make matters worse he spills have of the first container of gold and silver glitter all over himself. Dark sigh softly imagining in his mind. Daisuke reading or drawing in his sketch book in the seat across from Dark trying not to laugh while he struggles with the gift. It took several attempts to get the photo frame right. In the end Dark decide to use both Red and purple feathers in front to represent both himself and Daisuke.

He stares at the feather cover frame with a critical eye liking how it looks so far. He dusts off more of the glitter off himself. The photo frame took him at least four days to get right since he place each feather delicately and carefully to look perfect. Now what to add. He thinks remembering seeing some frames shown as examples in the craft store of having someone's name on it. He grins happily carefully using the glue not to have another sticky situation like the first day of his project. He writes the name before adding the gold glitter. He'll let the glue and glitter dry for the night not once remembering the morning to come Daisuke and his family are coming home.

* * *

-Following morning-

With his senses Dark could hear footsteps coming towards the door outside the house. He groans wanting to sleep longer nestling deeper in the comfort of his pillows. His eyes widen with surprise when his name is call out by a very familiar voice.

"Dark where are you?"

He gets off the bed grabbing the picture frame notching that the picture isn't in it yet. He quickly puts it in holding it behind his back not even bothering to wrap it up. He dash down the stairs happy to see his boyfriend smile at him. He shuffles on his feet not acting like his normal cocky self. This isn't something he's use to do make a gift from the heart. He hands the gift over to the red head closing his eyes not once seeing the pure look of joy in his eyes.

"Dark this is beautiful," he could hear the artist whisper.

He opens one eye seeing Daisuke stare at him with love kissing his cheek in thanks. This he could get use to if all the gifts he makes from scratch are rewarded like this

-Present time-

"That's how my week went when you were gone, Love." Dark whispers softly hugging Daisuke who continues to stare at the photo.

"Love you Dark and happy anniversary." Daisuke tells the phantom thief who smirks at him.

"Love you to, Daisuke. Happy anniversary." Dark responds kissing Daisuke as if his life depends on it. In reality it does for their love to survive another year. Hopefully in the following year he can ask the man to marry him.

* * *

  
**Arashi: This is completely fluff though parts I'll admit Dark is completely out of character but its fiction. Please read and review.**


End file.
